ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Survival Begins
The 74th Hunger Games has begun with a countdown, with Ratchet and the small group can hear the timer counting down and being a few miles down from Katniss' position. Kiva: Where's Katniss? Clank: Just a few miles left from her position. Kiva: Got it. Better now? Reia: Yes, thanks for checking on me. Ratchet: The timer should go off in any minute. We need to hurry. Kiva: Right. - The group moved towards their positions as the timer continues to countdown. Ratchet and Clank are hiding the bushes, Sasha in a tree and Reia in the skies. Kiva: Okay.. Umm... Sasha: Kiva, up here. - Kiva nodded, climb a tree and stand by Sasha. Kiva: Thanks, Sasha. Sasha: No problem. You have the new bow ready? Kiva: Yep. Sasha: Good. There's something special about these arrows and that bow you have.. Kiva: How? Sasha: If you push one of those buttons on your bow, you might heard a click sound from your arrow and the appearance, well.. Let's just say you'll be surprised. Kiva: Oh, okay.. I'll keep an eye open. Sasha: Yeah. Any idea what your honeymoon vacation would be? Kiva: I don't really know... Sasha: Oh.. Didn't planned that far ahead, huh? Kiva: Sadly, no. Sasha: Well, I do have a few recommendations for you to consider. Kiva: Okay, let's hear it. Sasha: Middleton is a nice place, if that's what you want.. Kiva: Alright, I'll consider that town. What else do you have? Sasha: Well, the other two that I know are King Arthur's Castle and Planet Naboo. Believe me, Kiva, you'll have much more fun in those places. Kiva: Okay, those are good choices, Sasha. Sasha: Thanks. The time is almost up. Are you sure you're ready for this? Kiva: I'm ready. Sasha: Good to hear you say that. I am ready as well.. 5.. Reia: 4.. Ratchet: 3.. Terra: 2.. Kiva: 1.. - The timer stopped and the candidates go at each other, but Katniss runs away and the group quickly caught up with her. Kiva: Katniss, there you are. Katniss: What? I thought you guys are watching this... Kiva: Well, we can't just sit and watch. We have to help you. Katniss: I... Thank you. We should find water first before we do anything else. Kiva: Right.. - Katniss and the gang run to the forest until a lake was found. Kiva: Okay, there's the lake. Ratchet: Alright, we can take a quick break before we move out. Kiva: Alright. - As they took a small break, Kiva spotted Terra talking to Reia. Kiva: Terra? Terra: Looks like some of the contestants are not lucky. Kiva: Yeah. A tough break. Terra: I was just talking to Reia about something. Kiva: About what? Terra: Well, about Eriza. Reia hasn't seen her since she was very little. Kiva: Oh... Terra: Yeah, that's pretty steep for her. She even remembered her mom's lullaby. Kiva: Really? Is it the same song Reia sing? Reia: No... It's different. Kiva: Oh, I see. Terra: It'll be a while for her to remember the words and she can't stop humming the tune. Kiva: Well, melody comes first, my love. Then the lyrics. Terra: Huh.. A musician named Roger did say that once.. Kiva: Yeah, he did. Terra: Have someone sings a lullaby to you, other than Reia? Kiva: Well, my parents when I was little.. Terra: I understand, sweet pea. Kiva: Thanks. Sasha: Has anybody have enough water? Kiva: I've got plenty of water in my backpack. Sasha: Good. Anybody else? Ratchet: We're good. Sasha: Alright, where should we go now? Kiva: Well, umm... Katniss: We could try to walk away.. Kiva: Katniss, I don't think that was a good idea.. Could you contact Angela for teleportation, Ratchet? Ratchet: No, it's not worth the risk. Even if we could, the security around the Capitol won't make the same mistake twice. We're on our own until a victor was crowned. Kiva: Alright... Guess we'll do this the hard way. - The group headed west for a possible way out, if they try, but the plan didn't last too long as the Hunger Games have only just begun. Category:Scenes